


Night Breaker

by Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Auston is convinced Mitch is a superhero, Concept Story, M/M, Still Hockey Players, Toronto is the metropolis of the real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff
Summary: “So, what you’re telling me is Toronto is basically a real-life version of Metropolis?” Auston asks, scepticism lacing his voice as Mitch nods enthusiastically in front of him.





	Night Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. 
> 
> This is basically jusy a concept but I was interested to see what people thought of the idea. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“So, what you’re telling me is Toronto is basically a real-life version of Metropolis?” Auston asks, scepticism lacing his voice as Mitch nods enthusiastically in front of him.

 

“I mean, Night Breaker isn’t exactly Superman but he’s pretty fucking awesome, and as much as Maddox wants to, y’know, destroy Toronto and take it for his own, he can’t seem to get past Night Breaker.” Mitch replies, hands gesticulating wildly as he describes the city’s hero/villain situation.

 

“I can’t believe I got drafted to a city that has superheroes.”

 

“I can’t believe you grew up in a boring ass desert, ya cactus.”

 

“Touché.”

 

So, here’s the situation:

 

Auston Matthews, first overall pick in 2016, has been drafted to the Toronto Maple Leafs, a team in a city that apparently didn’t get the memo that superheroes and supervillains are supposed to only exist in comic books. It doesn’t help that their two biggest rivals have the shittiest aliases ever. Night Breaker? Maddox? They sound like the kind of names that an overtired fanfiction author would come up with at 3am instead of sleeping.

 

He’s living in a fucking comic book, Auston realises a week after moving to Toronto as he gets stuck in traffic _again_ because Night Breaker and Maddox are fighting outside the CN Tower. Something about trying to drown the city in oil.  He arrives at training with barely any time to change, stomping loudly into the locker room and grumbling as he pulls his under armour on. He barely notices as Mitch rocks up even later than Auston, breathless and black engine oil or something coating his hands.

 

“Car break down?” Auston asks, nodding at Mitch’s oily hands.

 

Mitch’s eyes widen comically and he hastily wipes the oil on his black jeans before awkwardly smiling at Auston.

 

“Uh yeah, some engine’y stuff, y’know.”

 

Auston definitely does not know but that doesn’t stop him from letting out a quiet “oh yeah, for sure.”

 

*

 

Over the six months that Auston has been in Toronto, Mitch has become his best friend. Something about his bright, happy and giggly demeanour fitting right in with Auston’s own chill aesthetic he’s got going on. It helps that Mitch is the only one who can pull Auston out of that aesthetic and get him to make jokes and do stupid things with him. It helps that Mitch is, like, really honest and wears his feelings on his sleeve for everyone to see all the time. Well, maybe not all of the time – there is that one room in his apartment that Mitch won’t let him go hear, and sometimes he turns up late to practice with no explanation but that’s just some of Mitch’s weird quirks – he’s a hockey player, he’s bound to have some.

 

 

 

“You’re not, like, secretly Night Breaker are you?” Auston asks Mitch jokingly as the latter runs into the locker room half an hour late again.

 

Mitch stops in his tracks, eyes narrowing on Auston as his fingers clench tightly before loosening. “No, what makes you ask that?” Mitch says, a strange tone to his voice.

 

There’s an awkward tension that fills the space between the two of them and Auston lets out an awkward laugh before throwing a ball of tape to Mitch.

  
“I’m just fucking with you, bro.”

 

Mitch catches the tape and lets out a laugh that falls flat between the two of them. He stalks off back to his own stall leaving Auston to stare at the back of Mitch.

 

*

 

So Auston watches Mitch more. Waits for him to turn up in the locker room, always on time, studies Mitch’s hands, never covered in oil since, and Auston even watches as Night Breaker fights Maddox on the TV screens with Mitch by his side.

 

Somehow though, they get closer. Mitch has always been one to push his way into Auston’s space but now he’s there almost all the time. Auston would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way they’d grown closer; spending most of their time together even when they were away from the rink and hockey.

 

*

Mitch convinces him to skip a compulsory team practice. Auston doesn’t know what compels him to actually listen to Mitch because they’re both going to get bag skates for weeks, and get cut from the line up for the next however many games. But here he is, standing in the empty foyer of Mitch’s apartment, the apartment seemingly empty bar the blue light that spills out from the room that Auston’s never been in.

 

He calls out for Mitch but hears no answer.

 

The blue light beckons him and before Auston can stop himself he’s yanking the door open to find screens?

 

Hundreds of tiny screens litter the four walls and sitting in a chair in the middle of it all, Mitch. He looks different, like there’s an evilness that surrounds him.

 

“Mitchy? What’s this?”

 

Mitch looks up from the screens and plasters a grin on his face.

 

“Matty, good to see you.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“I’m glad you came. I was hoping you would.”

 

“W-what do you mean?” Auston asks Mitch, feet unable to move.

 

“You’re one of the good ones Matty.”

 

“Mitchy, I don’t understand?”

 

Mitch’s smile dims and something in his expression changes. Mitch holds out his hand and when Auston doesn’t move to shake it, he grabs Auston’s limp hand and forces the handshake out.

 

“You might also know me as Maddox.”

 

“You’re not Night Breaker, you’re the fucking bad guy.” Auston flinches and drops Mitch’s hand.

 

“I always found it amusing that you thought I was some big superhero hotshot. Night Breaker’s a huge asshole in real life.”

 

“But, you’re so happy and nice?”

 

“They trust me more when I’m giggly like that, when I’m sensitive. Puts them into protective mode. People never think that Mr Nice Guy could ever be the villain.” Mitch says, eyes darkening as he watches Auston underneath the pale glow of the computer screens.

 

“But you never win against that guy?”

 

Mitch’s mouth curls into a small grin and he lets out a hollow laugh.

 

“It’s so much more fun when the city trusts its hero, Matts.”

 

“I don’t understand?”

 

“Toronto’s a hockey city. You can’t just destroy a building and call it a day. Why’d you think I worked so hard to get into the fucking NHL anyway. You didn’t really think I’d actually get drafted my childhood team, did you? Matts I was set to go to Arizona. Nobody gives a shit about hockey down there so I did what I could to get on the Leafs.”

 

“What do you mean, you can’t just destroy a building? What have you got planned?”

 

“Matts. Matty, Matty, Matty.” Mitch tuts as he wanders around to the back of Auston and leans against his back. Auston can feel Mitch’s hot breath next to his ear and he shivers underneath the heat. “You don’t have to destroy buildings to defeat a city. Buildings can be rebuilt but twenty of the most elite hockey players from around the world that bring a newfound hope to the hockey mecca of the world. Now then, that’s what would kill a city.”

 

“But they’re your friends, Mitchy.”

 

“They’re already dead, Matts.”

“What do you mean?”

 

Mitch guides Auston to the chair in the centre of the room and sits Auston down in it.

 

“There’s a reason I convinced you to ditch today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critiscism is always welcome and greatly appreciated. 
> 
> As is every kudos and comment, so please say hi :)
> 
> This is a concept story so please let me know if you'd be interested in an expanded universe and a longer, more complete story :)


End file.
